Sicky day
by Five-Princess
Summary: Elsa was tired of being alone without her sister so she went outside and saw that only one guy that understood her situations... and even more. Drabble. My first JXE story.


A/N: For those who knows me... I'M BAAACK! Yay! And I'm doing another fandom (shortly before continuing Same Love). For the others... Hi! I'm Gabi, It been two years I'm on that site ^_^ Hope you'll like this fast drabble.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the city of Arendelle. The sun was shiny and beautiful. Still, Anna was sleeping like a small little baby. Her older sister smiled and went outside.

The snow was perfectly shiny. It was so beautiful. Elsa was so happy to go outside like this each Saturday mornings. She was practicing melting ice even though it wasn't her power. She builds a few igloos here and there featuring snowmen and snowflakes but she didn't have the result wanted. Then, someone threw a snowball in the back of her white hairy head. She turned around but didn't saw anyone. She screamed. A tall white-skinned boy was standing in the front of her. He was wearing an old blue shirt with iced jeans. The poor young teenager girl felt on her butt still screaming.

- Did I scared you, the boy said lifting her up.

- Jack Frost, I swear you'll pay for this, Elsa said by throwing him a small snowball back.

- Calm down Elsie.

- Do NOT call me ''Elsie''.

- Okay, Elsa. I'm sorry, Majesty. May I have your most sincere smile, Jack politely said with an adorable British accent, knew Elsa was loving it.

The princess came closer and smiled exactly how he liked. The frosty man watches the snow falling down her beautiful hair. Her eyes were so blue they could illuminate in the dark. Her skin was so bright it could make snow. Whatever ideas Jack had in mind, he always knew Elsa was the most perfect girl on this planet. He wasn't a Guardian yet so he could have the time to date her but there was a few details missing, First, no one could see him except of her. Second, he'll never die but her yes. Third, he wasn't even sure if Elsa had feeling for him. Her hand touched his during she was asking why he was so sad suddenly. Jack was speechless. What does he do now?

- E-E-E-Elsa..., he stuttered by blushing.

- Yes, Jack?

- I need to tell you something really important...

- What is it, Elsa asked though it was about Pitch or someone like that.

Yes, Pitch already met Elsa. It's even because of him Jack froze Elsa's heart. He scared her.

- Do you like me. Jack finally said looking in her eyes of the same taint than his but brighter and sweeter.

- Hum... no, Elsa finished extremely embarrassed of her imaginary friend's question. She came closer and hugged him understanding why he asked this.

- Sorry... I didn't want to ask you this.

- I don't like you... b-b-b-but I love you, Jack.

- What, the frosty man said even more red. Elsa loves him? Was her brain froze or what? How did that happened?

- D-Do you love me?

- Yes. Of course I do. I felt so bad when I froze you because of that guy... what's his name again. Ditch? Mitch? Pitch? Whatever..., Frost laughed seriously. He was so happy that his feeling were the same as Elsa. He still fears all of his thoughts but he didn't matter for now.

Jack told to his girlfriend a few seconds after all those things he thoughts but Elsa didn't mind.

- You know what they say about frozen hearts, don't you, Jack asked friendly.

- Tell me genius man.

- They say only a true love kiss can remove all your problems, he said after laughing.

- Pfft they don't even say that...

- So what they say, Missy.

- They say only an act of true love can unfrozen a heart, Elsa said getting even closer to Jack.

- The real question is, is your heart frozen?, the man asked colliding his nose with hers.

- There's only one way to know, charming prince.

Jack slightly touched her left red boiling hot cheek. She is not supposed to be hot like this even with her powers. Jack before doing anything else removed his blue shirt and put it on his younger friend's chest. He was now shirtless. He asked if it was normal and she hushed him with their first true love kiss. As they let go, Elsa was trembling. Her fingers were hot and her body too. Her friend smiled and asked if she wanted to go home. Her head nodded as he took her up in his build arms and flew to the morning sky of Arendelle. He took her to her bedroom and install her in her Queen-sized bed. She was sick again. Frost took one of his girlfriend's shirt, a blue hoodie this time. He put it on, kissed for a last time his beloved snow angel and left as fast as light before Elsa's parents sees anything. Even though she was sick, it was the best day of her life because she passed it with her best friend and now boyfriend.

* * *

A/N: So this is it! Hope you liked it, ask me if you want any information about this story. Oh, and Elsa is 14 in this story.


End file.
